ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Weapons of Kingdom Hearts 3
These Are The Weapons Appeared in Kingdom Hearts 3, and the Spin-offs, Combat Racing, and Aqua's Journey. Sora's Keyblades Ultima Weapon (Starting Keyblade) Magnifier (Obtained in Mouse London) Bells Of Notre Dame (Obtained in La Cite Des Cloches) Iron Warrior (Obtained in Stark Tower) Looney Spin (Obtained in Warner Bros. Studios) Gamma Beast (Obtained in Gamma City) Twin-Blade (Obtained in Tipton Hotel) The Savage Nymph (Obtained after defeating Larxene) Top Scarer (Obtained in Monstropolis) Chaos Saber (Obtained after meeting Vincent in Radiant Garden) (First visit) Cosmo Memory (Obtained after meeting Red XIII in Radiant Garden) (Second visit) Ancestor's Honor (Obtained in The Land of Dragons) Heart of Atlantis (Obtained in Atlantis) Troublemaker (Obtained in 3rd Street School) Willow-Wisdom (Obtained in Jamestown) United Pride (Obtained in the Pride lands) 40 Theives (Obtained in Agrabah) Will of A Father (Obtained in Agrabah) (Second visit) Chesire Maddness (Obtained in Illusion Wonderland) Master Keyblade (Obtained in Hyrule) Dino Stomp (Obtained in Dinosaur Valley) Final Heaven (Obtained in Twilight Town after helping Tifa) The Flurry of Dancing Flames (Obtained in Twilight Town after meeting up with Axel) Deadman's Key (Obtained in Port Royal) (First visit) Hoist the Colors (Obtained in Port Royal) (Second visit) Ohana (Obtained in Paradise Island) Aslan's Roar (Obtained in Narnia) The Chilly Academic (Obtained after defeating Vexen) Golden Wing (Obtained in The Land Down Under) The Freeshooter (Obtained after defeating Xigbar) A Jolly Ride (Obtained in Toad Hall) Outlaw Arrow (Obtained in Sherwood Forest) The Bare Neccesities (Obtained in Man-Village Jungle) A Thousand Riches (Obtained in Treasure Planet) A Little Whistle (Obtained in Pleasure Island) Warrior's Resolve (Obtained in Prydain) The Luna Diviner (Obtained after defeating Saix) 101 Spots (Obtained in The Land of Spots) Timefixer (Obtained in Castle of Dreams) Spirit of The Great Prince (Obtained in Forest of The Great Prince) Swinging Cat (Obtained in Paris,1910) Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Days (Obtained in Splash Mountain) Headless Phantom (Obtained in Sleepy Hollow) Street Savoire Faire (Obtained in New York City) Blader (Obtained in The City of Light) True Hero (Obtained in Olympus Coliseum) Second Star (Obtained in Neverland) Sweet Friends (Obtained in 100-Acre Wood) Energy Claw (Obtained in Space Paranoids) (First visit) Virtual Legacy (Obtained in Space Paranoids) (Second visit) Hollywood Key (Obtained in Hollywood Theater) Playtime (Obtained in Andy's Room) (First visit) Blade of Star Command (Obtained after defeating Zurg) (Second visit) True Friendship (Obtained in Andy's Room) (Third visit) Short-Term Memory (Obtained in Great Barrier Reef) Showtime (Obtained in Metroville) Speed of Sound (Obtained in Radiator Springs) Directive (Obtained on the Axiom) Flying Home (Obtained in Venezuela) The Warbly Winner (Obtained in Wonderland) Homerunner (Obtained in Oakey Oaks) Wild Fang (Obtained in The Wild Island) Grim Grinnning Blade (Obtained in The Haunted Mansion) True Love's Kiss (Obtained in Andalasia) Omega Emerald (Obtained in Oz) Great Peach (Obtained in the Giant Peach) Life's A Sitch (Obtained in Middleton) Dreamcatcher (Obtained in The Imagination Institute) Bejabbers (Obtained in Udrogoth) Future Perfect (Obtained in Pickford) Party Animal (Obtained in the Amazon Jungle) New Groove (Obtained in Kingdom Of The Sun) The Melodious Nocturne (Obtained after defeating Demyx) Beaked Crusader (Obtained in St. Canard) Diso (Obtained in X Middle School) Defender of The Night (Obtained in Avalon) Gummi Power (Obtained Land of Gummi) Animastic (Obtained in Land of Wuz) Way of The Bioncle (Obtained in Metra Nui) The Silent Hero (Obtained after defeating Lexaues) Optimistic Summer (Obtained in Danville) Reel Terror (Obtained in The Megaplex) Towering Nightmare (Obtained in the Tower of Terror) The Art of Locking (Obtained in Panda's Valley) Lemonic Demonade (Obtained in Nome Wastelands) (First visit) Metallica Sledgehammer (Obtained in Nome Wastelands) (Second visit) Nuke Em' Keyblade (Obtained in New York, 1985) Metallo (Obtained in Capital Wasteland) (Second visit) Army Strong (Obtained in Capital Wasteland) (Third visit) The Psychotic Rush (Obtained in Capital Wasteland) (Seventh visit) Craftsman Chainsaw (Obtained in Mussel Shoals High) (First visit) The Silent Princess (Obtained in Mussel Shoals High) (Third visit) Power of The Force (Obtained in the Death Star) To Protect and Serve (Obtained in Quahog) Lylat Guardian (Obtained in The Lylat System) Van Halen-blade (Obtained in The Lylat System) AK-47 (Obtained in Earth, 2011) Amerikey (Obtained in Earth, 2011) (Final visit) Lugia Keyblade (Obtained in Kanto) (First visit) Electric Mouse (Obtained in Kanto) (Second visit) Rayquaza Tail (Obtained in Kanto) (Third visit) Groudon Keyblade (Obtained in Hoenn) (First visit) Serperior Keyblade (Obtained in Hoenn) (Second visit) Deoxys Keyblade (Obtained in Hoenn) (Third visit) MGS RPGBlade (Obtained in The Big Shell) Red Queen (Obtained in Fortuna City) (First visit) Rebellion (Obtained in Fortuna City) (Second visit) Impossible Keyblade (Obtained in Isla Variatas) Nude Protector (Obtained in South Park) Poke Key (Obtained in England) Fat Face Fool (Obtained after defeating Pexthesen) Save The Kingdom (Obtained before the final battle) Power Saber (Obtained in EX World) (First visit) Thriller (Obtained in EX World) (Second visit) Bug-Eye (Obtained in EX World) (Third visit) Lego Keyblade (Obtained after completing all of the Lego Worlds) Superstar’s Vitality (Obtained in Mushroom Kingdom) Jungle Journeys (Obtained in Kongo Bongo) Banzai Blade (Obtained in N-Sanity Island) Guardian of Sprits (Obtained in Woods of Light) Jiggy of Light (Obtained in Spiral Mountain) Soul Reaver (Obtained in Nosgoth) Bandit’s Legacy (Obtained in Sly Cooper’s world) Ninja’s Honor (Obtained in Akuma Industries) (First visit) Glass Key (Obtained in Akuma Industries) (Second visit) Hunter's seal (Obtained in Cross Academy) Hedgehog Fury (Obtained in Mobius) Super Energy Key (Obtained in New Texas) Grand Cross (Obtained in DomeWorld) Blade of The Arbiter (Obtained in Halo) Homsar Key (Obtained in Free Country U.S.A.) Bob (Obtained in Cartoon Network Universe) (First visit) Scared Stiff (Obtained in Cartoon Network Universe) (Second visit) T.R.E.E.K.E.Y. (Obtained in Cartoon Network Universe) (Third visit) Deadly Rose (Obtained in Rose Garden Orphanage) Reaper Skull (Obtained in Endsville) Way of The Ninja (Obtained in Hidden Leaf Village) Mach Turbo (Obtained in Megakat City) Krabby Key (Obtained in Bikini Bottom) Power of Jurai (Obtained in Jurai) The Saiyan Blade (Obtained in Dragon World) Angel of Mine (Obtained in Camp Wawanakwa) Fosters Blade (Obtained in Foster’s Mansion) Nevermore (Obtained in Jump City) Yellowblade (Obtained in Springfield) MEGAS Gringer (Obtained in Jersey City) Beanscout’s Honor (Obtained in Camp Kidney) The Future is Now (Obtained in New New York) Powerpuff Key (Obtained in Townsville) Irken Invasion (Obtained in Irken Empire) Saiga Blade (Obtained in Feudal Era) She Is The Slayer (Obtained in Sunnydale) The Truth is Out There (Obtained in The Land Of The Paranormal) Code Lyoko (Obtained in Lyoko) Chook Fu (Obtained in Wasabi World) Surf’s Up (Obtained in Surfer’s Paradise Hotel) Slaying Moon (Obtained in Soul Society) Lunar Messanger (Obtained in Moon Kingdom) TUFF Stuff (Obtained in Petropolis) Monkeying Around (Obtained in Charles Darwin Middle School) Taste of Marzipan (Obtained in Marzipan City) Make the Good Times Last (Obtained in Galleria Mall) The Whirlwind Lancer (Obtained after defeating Xaldin) Evergreen Key (Obtained in Evergreen Forest) Prehistoric (Obtained in Bedrock) Mystery Mayhem (Obtained in Crystal Cove) Combined Elements (Obtained in Hope Island) Busted (Obtained in Benedict Arnold Middle School) Killer B (Obtained in San Fransisco) Futuristic (Obtained in Orbit City) Turtle Power (Obtained in Turtle Sewers) Payne Killer (Obtained in Madison Military Academy) Neuralizer (Obtained in Manhattan) Arabian Knight (Obtained in the Golden City) A Close Shave (Obtained in Fleet Street) One Ring (Obtained in Middle Earth) Witchcraft and Wizardry (Obtained in Hogwarts) The Graceful Assassin (Obtained after defeating Marluxia) Voorhees Curse (Obtained in Camp Crystal Lake) The Twin Furies (Obtained after defeating Xelax) Eye of The Tiger (Obtained in Philadelphia) The Mummy’s Curse (Obtained in Hamunaptra) A Strong Heart (Obtained on the R.M.S Titanic) Cheat Death (Obtained in McKinley High School) Dragon Warrior (Obtained in Valley of Peace) Not the Messiah (Obtained in Ancient Jerusalem) The Dark Knight (Obtained in Gotham City) Impaler (Obtained in Transylvania) Move It (Obtained in Madagascar) Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us (Obtained in Mammoth Studios) Sunrise bringer (Obtained in Magical Farm) Painted Wings (Obtained in Glitzy Paris) Magic of Life (Obtained in Ferngully) Perfect Pebble (Obtained in Penguin Rookery) Unity (Obtained in Camelot) New Wings (Obtained in Vale of the Fairies) White blooded Cure (Obtained in City of Frank) Glittering Gold (Obtained in El Dorado) Pride of Asgard (Obtained in Asgard) Cube Blade (Obtained in The Lower Elements) Horror Harvester (Obtained in Field of Screams) The Calvin Key (Obtained in Midwestern United States) Happy Meal (Obtained in Mcdonaldland) NukemBlade (Obtained after getting the Duke Nukem’s summon charm) Crazy Key (Obtained after getting Crazy Frog’s summon charm) The Demon Lord (Obtained after defeating Rexon) The Lucky Fearful (Obtained after defeating Gyxu) The Machine Warrior (Obtained after defeating Staxohm) The Lonely Second Life (Obtained after defeating Axni) The All-American Blockhead (Obtained after defeating Caxrelih) The Bald Midget Monk (Obtained after defeating Moxi) Black Spartan (Obtained after defeating Xetro) The Psychic (Obtained after defeating Xira) The Qi Master (Obtained after defeating Yxru) The Unpredictable (Obtained after defeating Knex) Red Cyclone Reborn (Obtained after defeating Xafingze) The Blood Warrior (Obtained after defeating Gelaxan) Donald’s Staves Save The Queen (Starting weapon) Nerd’s Tool (Obtained in Peach Creek) Tripletrouble (Obtained in Radiant Garden after helping the Russo family) Stronghold (Obtained in Metroville) Hat Trick (Obtained in The Amazon Jungle) Goofy’s Shields Save The King (Starting weapon) Narnian Shield (Obtained in Narnia) Cross of Coronado (Obtained in Treasure Kingdom) Need For Speed (Obtained in Radiator Springs) Laughter (Obtained in Monstropolis) Spotlight (Obtained in Hollywood Theaters) Shining Foulmouths (Obtained in South Park) Harrington Defender (Obtained in the Amazon Jungle) Hylian Shield (Obtained in Hyrule) Captain America’s Shield (Obtained in Marvel Universe) Viral Shield (Obtained in Space Paranoids) Defender (Dropped by Defenders) Akashic Record (Dropped by Bookmasters) Nobody Guard (Dropped by Gambler Nobodies) Frozen Pride (Obtained after defeating Vexen) Camelot Guard (Obtained in Camelot) Riku’s Keyblades Way To the Dawn (Starting weapon) Super Sleuth (Obtained in Mouse London) Golden Grace (Obtained in The Land Down Under) Seen Bout Everything (Obtained in Casey Circus) Sherwood Arrow (Obtained in Sherwood Forest) Starmap (Obtained in Treasure Planet) Guidance (Obtained in Jamestown) Bell Ringer (Obtained in Notre Dame) (First visit) Maria (Obtained in Notre Dame) (Second visit) Horned Crown (Obtained in Prydain) 101 Paws (Obtained in Land of Spots) Wish Your Heart Makes (Obtained in Castle of Dreams) Bloody Key (Obtained in Cross Academy) Great Prince (Obtained in Forest of the Great Prince) A Laughing Place (Obtained in Splash Mountain) Beheader (Obtained in Sleepy Hollow) Streets of Gold (Obtained in New York City) Follow the Rabbit (Obtained in Illusion Wonderland) Zero to Hero (Obtained in Olympus Coliseum) Flaming Lamp (Obtained in Agrabah) Ocean Zone (Obtained in Atlantica) Never-ending Wing (Obtained in Neverland) Honey Pot (Obtained in 100-Acre Wood) Enchanter (Obtained in Beast’s Castle) Red Dragon (Obtained Land of Dragons) Save The Castle (Obtained in Disney Castle) Hakuna Matata (Obtained in the Pride Lands) Freedom Seeker (Obtained in Port Royal) The Data-Revolution (Obtained in Space Paranoids) Friend in Me (Obtained in Andy’s Room) (First visit) Space Cowboy (Obtained in Andy’s Room) (Second visit) To Infinity and Beyond (Obtained in Andy’s Room) (Third visit) Little Bug (Obtained in Ant Island) Doors to the Unknown (Obtained in Monstropolis) Blue Wave (Obtained in the Great Barrier Reef) Old School (Obtained in Metroville) After Burner (Obtained in Radiator Springs) Cooking Mouse (Obtained in Gusteau’s Restaurant) Natural Power (Obtained on the Axiom) Chessur (Obtained in Wonderland) The Fallen Sky (Obtained in Oakey Oaks) Winter’s Bane (Obtained in Narnia) Cosmic Petals (Obtained in Paradise Islands) Wild Roar (Obtained in Wild Island) Luminescent Beckoning (Obtained in Atlantis) 999 Haunts (Obtained in The Haunted Mansion) Comic Relief (Obtained in Toon Town) Reptilia (Obtained in Dinosaur Valley) Courageous Bite (Obtained in Hyrule) Twister (Obtained in Oz) Merry Melodies (Obtained in The Mickey Mouse Revue Theater) A Perfect World (Obtained in Kingdom of the Sun) Tender (Obtained in 3rd Street School) Flapping Justice (Obtained in St. Canard) The Ancient Spirit (Obtained in Bear Mountain) Noble Nocturne (Obtained in Avalon) Gummi Juice (Obtained in Land of Gummi) Bumblelionheart (Obtained in Land of Wuz) Wrench of Ideas (Obtained in Danville) Bump in the Night (Obtained in Boogeyworld) Demon’s Eye (Obtained in Halloweentown) Lucky Thirteen (Obtained in Tower of Terror) Super Mushroom (Obtained in Mushroom Kingdom) Tedious Puzzle (Obtained in Isle O’ Hags) Master Thief (Obtained in Sly Cooper’s world) Arwing Commander (Obtained in the Lylat System) Vacuity (Obtained in Capital Wasteland) Demon’s Peak (Obtained in Fortuna City)(first visit) Yamato (Obtained in Fortuna City)(second visit) Sonic Boom (Obtained in Mobius) Reclaimer’s Legacy (Obtained in Halo) Free the Stars (Obtained in Free Country, U.S.A) Ho-oh Keyblade (Obtained in Kanto) (First visit) Haxourus Keyblade (Obtained in Kanto) (Second visit) Suicune Keyblade (Obtained in Kanto) (Third visit) Empoleon Keyblade (Obtained in Hoen) (First visit) Hydregion Keyblade (Obtained in Hoen) (Second visit) Samurott Keyblade (Obtained in Hoen) (Third visit) Snake Gear (Obtained in The Big Shell) Lee Fist (Obtained in Cartoon Network Universe) Hidden Leaf (Obtained in Hidden Leaf Village) Stretching Outlaw (Obtained on the Grand Line) TurboKat (Obtained in Megakat City) Squareblade (Obtained in Bikini Bottom) Light Hawk (Obtained in the Masaki Household) Dragon Summoner (Obtained in Dragon World) Blooblade (Obtained in Foster’s Mansion) Earth Mover (Obtained in Jump City) Simpson Slammer (Obtained in Springfield) Z saber(Obtained in Neo Arcadia) Warner Mallet (Obtained in Warner Bros. Studios) Golden Girl (Obtained in Townsville) Irken Elite (Obtained in the Irken Empire) Hanyou Fang (Obtained in Feudal Era) Locking Moon (Obtained in Soul Society) Serenity Moon (Obtained in Moon Kingdom) Shell Shock (Obtained in Turtle Sewers) Ringblade (Obtained in Middle Earth) My Friends (Obtained in Fleet Street) Sorcerer’s Crown (Obtained in Hogwarts Castle) Graboid Basher (Obtained in Perfection Valley) Heart of The Jedi (Obtained in Galactic Expanse) Skadoosh (Obtained in Valley of Peace) The Killing Joke (Obtained in Gotham City) Tell Me Lies (Obtained in Mammoth Studios) Sparkly (Obtained in Thorn Valley) Together in Paris (Obtained in Glitzy Paris) Forest Guardian (Obtained in Ferngully) Now and Forever (Obtained in Penguin Rookery) Standing Alone (Obtained in Camelot) Inoculation (Obtained in City of Frank) Glittering Gold (Obtained in El Dorado) I’m Loving It (Obtained in Mcdonaldland) Kairi’s Keyblades Destiny’s Embrace (Starting weapon) Gear Hand Keyblade (Obtained in Mouse London) The Golden Archer (Obtained in Sherwood Forest) Solar Surfer (Obtained in Treasure Planet) Color of The Wind (Obtained in Jamestown) Sanctuary (Obtained in Notre Dame) King’s Demise (Obtained in Prydain) Artemis(Obtained in Cross Academy) Bobbidi Boo (Obtained in Castle of Dreams) Key of Artemis (Obtained in Cross Academy) Cheshire Ace (Obtained in Illusion Wonderland) Winged Thunder (Obtained in Olympus Coliseum) Three Wishes (Obtained in Agrabah) Divine Mermaid (Obtained in Atlantica) Pixie Dust (Obtained in Neverland) Final Rose (Obtained in Beast’s Castle) Divine Lotus (Obtained in Land of Dragons) We Are One (Obtained in The Pridelands) Part of The Crew (Obtained in Port Royal) Circuit Breaker (Obtained in Space Paranoids) Cowboy Dreams (Obtained in Andy’s Room) (First visit) Space Traveler (Obtained in Andy’s Room) (Second visit) Power of Screams and Laughter (Obtained in Monstropolis) Clownfish (Obtained in Great Barrier Reef) Super (Obtained in Metroville) Anyone Can Cook (Obtained in Gusteau’s Restaurant) Environmentalist (Obtained on the Axiom) Vorpalblade (Obtained in Wonderland) Rock a’ Hula (Obtained in Paradise Islands) Magic Crystal (Obtained in Atlantis) Master Force (Obtained in Hyrule) Emerald Weapon (Obtained in Oz) Symphony Hour (Obtained in Mickey Mouse Revue Theater) Cloaked Cavalier (Obtained in St. Canard) Thief’s Secret (Obtained in Middleton) The Star of Destiny (Obtained in the Amazon Jungle) Funny Friend (Obtained in Kingdom of The Sun) Stonebreaker (Obtained in Avalon) Sleeping Bumblelion (Obtained in Land of Wuz) Fireside Pride (Obtained in Danville) Deadly Web (Obtained in Halloween town) 13 Ghosts (Obtained in Tower of Terror) Super Mushroom (Obtained in Mushroom Kingdom) Great Ape (Obtained in Kongo Bongo) Breegull Wing (Obtained in Isle O’ Hags) Cooper Legacy (Obtained in Sly Cooper’s world) Arwing Blast (Obtained in the Lylat System) Supersonic (Obtained in Mobius) (First visit) Green Hills Zone Key (Obtained in Mobius) (Second visit) Shadow Strike (Obtained in Mobius) (Third visit) Energy Keyblade (Obtained in Halo) (First visit) Omega Strike (Obtained in Halo) (Second visit) Forward unto Dawn (Obtained in Halo) (Third visit) Hidden Power (Obtained in Kanto) (First visit) Zubat Keyblade (Obtained in Kanto) (Second visit) Arcanine Keyblade (Obtained in Kanto) (Third visit) Pikachu Keyblade (Obtained in Hoen) (First visit) Legendary Snowbird (Obtained in Hoen) (Second visit) Pokemon Monster Masher (Obtained in Hoen) (Third visit) Omnikey (Obtained in Cartoon Network Universe) (First visit) Katana (Obtained in Cartoon Network Universe) (Second visit) Cryptid Hunter (Obtained in Cartoon Network Universe) (Third visit) Blazing Kunai (Obtained in Hidden Leaf Village) Spongicus (Obtained in Bikini Bottom) Zinthos Blue (Obtained in Jump City) Family Time (Obtained in Springfield) Lola (Obtained in Warner Bros. Studios) (First visit) Daff (Obtained in Warner Bros. Studios) (Second visit) Bacon Soap (Obtained in Irken Empire) Dogfang (Obtained in Feudal Era) Soul Saver (Obtained in Soul Society) Crystal Mars (Obtained in Moon Kingdom) Stone (Obtained in Bedrock) Fossil Slayer (Obtained in Great Britain) Powers Combined (Obtained in Hope Island) Cog Stone (Obtained in Orbit City) Hero in a Half Shell (Obtained in Turtle Sewers) Fellowship (Obtained in Middle Earth) Epiphany (Obtained in Fleet Street) Phoniex Seeker (Obtained in Hogwarts Castle) Unlucky 13 (Obtained in Camp Crystal Lake) My Heart Will Go One (Obtained on the R.M.S. Titanic) Force Valor (Obtained in Galatic Expanse) Ice Diva (Obtained in Glacier Pass) Knightfall (Obtained in Gotham City) Flying Dreams (Obtained in Thorn Valley) Once Upon a December (Obtained in Glitzy Paris) Some Other World (Obtained in FernGully) Eternity (Obtained in Swan Lake) Let Me Be Your Wings (Obtained in Vale of The Fairies) Red Death (Obtained in City of Frank) Star Spangled Blade (Obtained in Earth, 2011) Aqua's Keyblades Crown Unlimit (Starting weapon) Highwind (Obtained in Radiant Garden) Olympia (Obtained in Olympus Coliseum) Under the Sea (Obtained in Atlantica) A New Adventure (Obtained in Treasure Kingdom) Party Member weapons Yuki Cross: Artemis Rod(First visit), Artemis Scythe(2nd visit) Zero Kiryuu: Bloody Rose gun Kaname Kuran (Anti-Vampire Sword) Basil of Baker Street: Pistol Dumbo: Trunk, ears Robin Hood: Bow and arrow, sword Mowgli: Stick, fruit Brer Rabbit: Fists John Smith: Gun, sword, fists, bare hands Quasimodo: Dagger Taran: Magic sword Dodger: Fangs Oliver: Claws, teeth Lampy: Cord Pongo: Teeth and claws Perdita: Teeth and claws Miss Bianca: Perfume Jake: Lasso, boomerang Bambi: Antlers and hooves Thomas O' Malley: Claws and teeth Casey: Baseball bat Peter: Popgun Little Toot: Smokestack, rope Jose Cairoca: Umbrella Mr. Toad: Sword, paper airplanes Maggie: Hooves Tom Piper: Sword Elliot: Firebreath Farmer Mickey: Sword Farmer Goofy: Button Eddie Valiant: Revolver, fists Hercules: Sword and fists Aladdin: Scimitar Peter Pan: Dagger Beast: Claws Ariel: Fins, Eric's sword Simba: Proud Fang Kiara: Claws Kovu: Teeth and claws Mulan: Sword of The Ancestors Sam Flynn: Idenity Disk Tarzan: Spear Jack Sparrow: Skull and Crossbones Will Turner: Sword, pistol Angelica Teach: Sword, pistol Stitch: Laser guns Jim Hawkins: Laser pistol Kuzco: Hooves Pacha: Fists Chicken Little: Yo-yo, firecrackers Samson: Claws Aladar: Tail Alice Kingsleigh: Vorpal blade Caspian: Sword Inspector Gadget: Gadgets Prince Edward: Sword Giselle: Sword Kenai: Teeth and claws Max Dennison: Baseball bat, pockeknife Stanley Yelnats: Shovel Woody: Pullstring Buzz Lightyear: Laserbeam Flik: Inventions Sulley: Roars, claws Marlin: Tail fin Remy: Tail, teeth WALL-E: Small laser, compactor Carl Fredricksen: Crane with tennis balls Dave Barbarian: Lulu Darkwing Duck: Gas gun Kim Possible: Inventions Phineas Flynn: Electric guitar Ferb Flectcher: Keyboard Indiana Jones: Whip, gun, sword, bare hands Iron Man: The suit The Hulk: Giant fists Thor: Mystical hammer Tormund: Sword and sheild Roberta: Talisman Dante: Rebellion Nero: Yamato Fox McCloud: Arwing, Staff, Landmaster, Laser pistol Falco Lombardi: Homing Launcher, Arwing Krystal: Staff, Arwing, Landmaster Slippy Toad: Arwing, Landmaster Peppy Hare: Arwing, Landmaster Demi-Fiend: Heat Wave, Magma Axis, Sprial Viper, Freikugel Duke Nukem: Mighty Boot, pistols, assault rifles, pipe bombs, Shrink Rays, Enforcer Gun, M1911 Ness: Baseball bat Lucas: Seven Needles Jennifer: Various household items, Gregory's Gun, Revolver Cole MacGrath: Electrokinesines, Electromagnetism Electromagnetism, Thunder Drop, Gigawatt Blades, Electric Drain, Lightning Bolt, Arc Lightning, Overload Burst, Precision, Shock Grenades, Electromagnetic Shockwaves, Megawatt Hammer, Static Thrusters, Bio Leech, Lightning Storm Summon Weapons Roger Rabbit: Gags, Eddie's Toon pistol Paul Bunyan: Double bladed axe Mufasa: Fangs and claws Nemo: Tank pebbles, lucky fin Mater: Tow strap Perry the Platypus: Grappling hook EVE: Plasma cannon, electric field Dug: His teeth and claws Jake Long: Firebreath Sparky: Electricity Rallen: Arm-mounted blade, small laser cannon Herbie: hood, doors, antenna, engine lid, windows, wheels, spare tire, etc. Evil Weapons *Stormtroopers: E-11 Blaster Rifles, SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster Pistols, Baradium-Core Thermal Detonators *Dr.two-brians:Cheese gun,bare hands,teeth,mouse brian *Shock Troopers: PTL Rocket Launchers, DC-17 Hand Blasters, Baradium-Core Code Key Thermal Detonators, KE-6b Mines *Scout Troopers: E-11s Sniper Rifles, SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster Pistols, Baradium-Core Thermal Detonators, Autoturrets *Imperial Engineers: Blast Cannons, F-187 Fusioncutters, Detpacks, Health and Ammo Dispensers *Imperial Officers: Sonic Blasters, V-6d Mortar Launchers, Rages, Mark IV Recon Droids *Dark Troopers: Arc Casters, Commando Pistols, Baradium-Core Thermal Detonators *Blaze Troopers: Wrist-Mounted Flamethrowers *Assassin Troopers: Twin Vibroblades, Blaster Pistols *Queen Narissa: Toy Bull, magic spells, fire breath, fireballs *Sephiroth: Masamune *Burgermeister Meisterburger: Swordcane *Lord Barkis Bittern: Scythe, Shadowstone *Winifred Sanderson: Broom *Sarah Sanderson: Mop *Mary Sanderson: 1980s Regina Canister Vacuum Cleaner *The White Witch: Crystal dagger *King Miraz: Sword *Saruman: Wizard Staff, Dagger *Professor Hinkle: Magic tricks *Aeon the Terrible: Talons *Grimsly: Spear *Negaduck: Bazooka, chainsaw, bombs, torch, machete, explosives *Pete: Gun, Sword, bare hands, bombs *Hades: Fire, chains of smoke *Ruber: Dark Excalibur *Grundel Toad: Torch, his fists *Mr. Hyde: TBD *Long John Silver: Pirate sword, Flintlock pistol *Rothbart: Magic spells *The Other Mother/Beldam: Sewing needles *Megatron: Fusion Cannon, Energon Mace *Starscream: Missile launchers, Null-rays, Cluster bombs *Chernabog: Spirits and Demons *Firebird: Firey powers *Maleficent: Powerful magic staff *Beagle Boys: Guns, swords, knives, cannons, forks, power drills, dynamite *Magic Mirror: Fireballs *Lady Tremaine: Fairy Godmother's wand *Lucifer: Teeth, claws, body weight *Captain Hook: Rapier, hook, pistol *Mr. Smee: Pistol *Pirates: Swords, guns, cannons *Jasper Badun: Fireplace poker *Horace Badun: Broken table leg *Galactic Emperor Palpatine: Red lightsaber, Force Lightning *Bounty Hunter Boba Fett: EE-3 Carbine rifle, Czerka ZX miniature flame projector, Dur-24 wrist laser *Vikings: Axes, arrows, knives, swords *Gwythaints: Teeth, talons, horns *Cauldron Born: Swords, axes, spears *Mozenrath: Gauntlet *Sa'Luk: Bronze knuckleduster *Hecate: Black magic *Nemesis: Arms *Dr. Facilier: Cane, cards *Judge Claude Frollo: Sword, dagger, cape, bare hands *Judge Doom: Buzzsaw, anvil, springs, swordstick, ACME weapons, machines *Smart Guy: Revolver *Greasy: Switchblade, semi-automatic pistol *Psycho: Razor *Wheezy: Tommy Gun *Stupid: Baseball bat with a nail stuck through it *Defender Heartless: Defender Sheilds *Wizard Heartless: Wizard's Staffs *Bandit Heartless: Scimitars *Invisible Heartless: Notched broadsword *Kurt Zisa Heartless: Twin shotels *Bookmaster Heartless: Akashic Records *Shaman Heartless: Shaman's Relics *Runemaster Heartless: Akashic Records+ *Necromancer Heartless: Spell's Relic+ *Screwdiver Heartless: Tridents *Pirate Heartless: Cutlass *Lance Warrior Heartles: Lances *Lance Soldiers: Lances *Luna Bandit Heartless: Twin shotels *Graveyard Heartless: Knives and axes *Assault Riders: Lances *Storm Rider Heartless: Bombs *Toy Soldier Heartless: Flintlocks *Gargoyle Warrior Heartless: Axes *Gargoyle Knight Heartless: Swords *Orcus Heartless: Notched broadsword *Dragoon Nobodies: Nobody Lance *Gambler Nobodies: Cards and dice *Samurai Nobodies: Katanas *Berserker Nobodies: Claymores *Stromboli: Axe, Bare Hands, His Great Weight *Coachman: Whip *Ringmaster: Bullwhip *Clown Bandits: Boards *Ronno: Stab and Jab *Professor Tetti-Tatti: Harpoon *Winkie: Sword, axe *Edgar Balthazar: Pitchfork, sickle, bat *Giant Magnet: Itself *Sykes: His small handgun *Roscoe and Desoto: Fangs and claws *Percival C. McLeach: Firearms *Joanna: Teeth, claws, and tail *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Lots of -inator machines *Buckle Bruisers: Dual Shields *Kadaj: Souba *Loz: Dual Hound, Velvet Nightmare *Yazoo: Velvet Nightmare *Seymour Guado: Staff *Lord Voldemort: Tom Riddle's wand, Lucius Malfloy's wand, Elder Wand *Severus Snape: Wand *Death Eaters: Wands *Dementors: Dementor's Kiss *Eddie Brock Jr./Venom: Symbiote suit *Fairy Godmother: Magic wand *Prince Charming: Sword *Naraku: Saimyosho *Mr. Sinister: Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Strength, Mental Paralysis, Concussive Blasts *Apocalypse: Superhuman Strength, Projection of energy, Telekenisis *Wicked Witch of The West: Magic spells, fireballs, broomsitck *Xehanort (In his Ansem disguise):Soul Eater Spear, World of Chaos, Guardian *Vanitas: Keyblade *Ilsovic Stayne The Knave of Hearts: Sword *Monstro: Tail, teeth *Lyle T. Rourke: Guns, fire axe, bare hands, knife, fists *Kaa: Jaws, coils *Madam Mim: Fire (In her dragon form) *Ratigan: Claws *Morgana: Trident *The Horned King: The Black Cauldron, black magic *Cutler Beckett: His ship, sword, pistol *Davy Jones: Sword *Blackbeard: His sword, pistol, hand grenades, knife, vodoo, black magic *Captain Gantu: Blaster pistol, experiment capsule *Sherrif of Nottingham: Sword, torch *Muntz: Ancient sword, hunting rifle *AUTO: Electrical stun gun (taser), mechanical claw *Leroy and Leroy Clones: Teeth, Claws, plasma gun *Alameda Slim: Guns, rope *Vexen: Shield *Saix: Claymore *Xigbar: Arrowguns *Wolf: Claws, fangs *The Ringmaster: Bullwhip *Shere Khan: Teeth, claws *Brer Fox: Axe, jaws *Brer Bear: Club *Governor Ratcliffe: Sword, rifle Gallery Sora's Keyblades Kingdom Key.png|Kingdom Key Category:Weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Lists